Via Con Me
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Por quê, apesar da personalidade difícil de Lovino, ele era Italiano. E os italianos são os melhoers amantes, não é Espanha? Songfic/Oneshot


_Ola pessotas!_  
><em>Tudo bem com você? <em>  
><em>Sentiram saudade de mim? XD<em>  
><em>Alguém ai percebeu que eu dei uma "sumida" do ? <em>  
><em>Pro bem do meu próprio ego digam que sim por favooor =x<em>

_Maaas então! Acaá estoy!_  
><em>Aconteceram muitas coisas, e embora tenha tido varias ideias não pode passa-las "para o papel"<em>

_Estou com varios projetos, varias historias novas e tal_  
><em>Esta fic que vós trago agora é para demostrar que yep! Sigo viva XD'<em>

_Dentre minhas novas historias estão:_

_A British Cat (Humor/Romance) Oneshot_  
><em>A valsa da Lua (Fantasia) Oneshot<em>  
><em>Pequenos Momentos (HumorRomance) Drabbles_  
><em>Enter Slaps and Kisses (RomanceHumor) Oneshot_  
><em>Give me a Child (DramaHurt-Comfort/Romance) 3 caps_  
><em>My Dear Defects (HumorFantasia) Capítulos indefinidos_  
><em>The World in Hogwarts (AventuraRomance) Capítulos indefinidos_  
><em>Tipos de Cunhados (HumorRomance) Oneshot_  
><em>Una Secunda Chance (DramaHurt-Comfort/Romance) 3 caps_  
><em>White About You (Hurt-ComfortDrama) Oneshot_  
><em><strong>Coisas de Estado (Humor¹²³Parodia/Romance) Capítulos indefinidos**_  
><em>GoodBye England (RomanceDrama) Oneshot_  
><em>O Retrato de Arthur Dorian Gray (FantasiaMisterio) Oneshot_  
><em>It's Hallowen! (HorrorHumor[?]) Capítulos indefinidos_

_(Siiiiiim! São M-U-I-T-A-S) XD''_

_Minhas historias inacabadas são:_

_PT-BR Português-Brasil_  
><em>La Liste<em>  
><em>Programa de entrevistas, Intabyūria!<em>  
><em>Love me Again (En español)<em>  
><em>Minha Cavalheira Inglesa<em>  
><em>Então, case-se comigo!<em>  
><em>Do novo mundo, com amor:<em>  
><em>Tudo menos férias!<em>  
><em>Sob a Hipocrisia<em>

_E antes que me venham dizer "Você devia acabar essas historias antes de publicar outras..." Quem acompanha minhas fics...Tem gente que faz isso? XD'' Lyssia vc n conta XDD''_

_Bem se tiver alguém ai que não seja Lyssia, Nina ou Nihon que acompanha as bagaças que eu escrevo, sabem que eu não posso fazer isso XD''_  
><em>Ou eu escrevo junto, ou nada {?}<em>

_Mas eu gostaria de saber a opinião se houver alguém ai lendo isso XD' _  
><em>qual fic dar "preferencia de continuação" entre as minhas inacabadas, e qual "Iniciar" dos meus projetos. <em>  
><em>Qualquer coisa, eu posso mandar ou por a sinopse das fics por aqui...<em>

_Bah...Eu sei que não tem ninguém lendo isso e estou falando só e que ninguém gosta do que eu escrevo T-T (Momento de crise)_

_Bem, agora chega de discurssão e...A fic! o/_  
><em>Obrigado pela atenção se vc leu até aqui *-*~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nome: Via con me<strong>

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, y punto!**

**Avisos: Italianos...Romanticos? E espanhois estupefactos!**

**Casais: Espanha/Romano, e Citação de GerIta e UsUk**

* * *

><p>Sinopse: Por que, apesar da personalidade difícil de Lovino, ele era Italiano. E os italianos são os melhoers amantes.<p>

Sua noite estava arruinada...E era sua culpa...  
>Espanha tinha passado todo a tarde elaborando esse encontro romantico, e ele, como sempre tinha arruinado tudo!<p>

Observava amargurado para a paella que esfriava tristemente sobre a mesa enquanto ouvia os passos de Espanha no andar de cima arrumando suas coisas para voltar ao seu país...Expulso por ele de sua casa, em meio a um de seus "Surtos-anti-românce"

Sim...Era tudo sua culpa...

- _Via, via, vieni via di qui... (Saia,Saia, saia já daqui...)_ - Resmungava para si mesmo, como se o prato espanhol se tratasse do próprio em carne osso - _Niente pi ti lega a questi luoghi (Nada mais te liga à estes lugares)..._

Sabia, sempre soube...Devia ter recusado séculos atrás quando Antonio se declarou para ele...Sabia que não ia dar certo...Sabia que nunca seria um bom amante...

Os italianos são bons amantes? Os melhores? Há! Só se falasse do Feliciano quando dizia isso... Afinal aquele homem das batatas até hoje estava junto com o idiota...E para aguentar tal irritante ele devia ser um amante excelente...não é?

"Bem melhor que eu..." Pensou amargurado.

Nem mesmo estas flores azuis...

Observou o ramo que havia colhido para entregar ao espanhol... O que raios estava pensando quando as pegou? Acaso acreditava MESMO que um dia teria coragem de fazer um ato tão tolamente romântico assim?

Nunca

E elas acabaram assim...tacadas, num canto... E quando foi perguntado pelo ibérico sobre o que faziam ali... Tinha respondido que seu irmão tinha pego para o alemão...

- Ah! Sério? É bem coisa do Ita-chan mesmo!

Como se atrevia a ter dito isso?...  
>Apesar de que isso também era sua culpa...Uma das poucas vezes na sua vida que tentava ser romântico com seu namorado e dava todo o préstigio para seu irmão...ISSO, MUITO inteligente...<p>

Ouviu passos descendo a escada vindo em direção a sala, o tirando sem querer de seus pensamentos.

-_ Via, via, neache questo tempo grigio (Saia, saia, nem mesmo esse tempo cinza)_ - voltou a resmungar enquanto escutava triste os passos se afastando, provavelmente em direção a porta de entrada.

_pieno di musiche e di uomini che ti son piaciuti_  
><em>(cheia de música e de homens que você ama)<em>

OUviu com angustia uma musica tocar distante, ao tempo que uma porta se fechava, e caia desolado em seu lugar.

Era sua culpa  
>Sua maldita culpa...<br>Se ao menos tivesse coragem...  
>Se ao menos...<br>Se ao menos pudesse ser mais..."amante italiano"...

_Its wonderful, its wonderful, its wonderful_  
><em>(É lindo, é lindo, é lindo)<em>

Seria lindo...Poder ver o sorriso que tanto amava, mas que nunca dizia em voz alta se iluminar...E não se opacar por sua causa... Um simples gesto romantico...Um simples buque azul...Ah, seria tão lindo...

_good luck my babe!, its wonderful_  
><em>(Boa sorte meu amor! É lindo...)<em>

Levantou-se e encarou as flores com raiva, como se assim a culpa de tudo fosse trasferida para elas...Ah, se fosse tão facil...

_its wonderful, its wonderful, I dream of you_  
><em>(É lindo, é lindo, é lindo, Eu sonho com você)<em>

Mas isso é apenas um sonho não é?... Quando teria coragem de entregar flores ao espanhol...Se nem ao menos a tinha para lhe dizer um "eu te amo" ?

_Chips, chips, du-du-du-du-du_  
><em>(Batatas fritas, batatas fritas, du-du-du-du-du.)<em>

Mesmo aquele estadunidense idiota conseguia ter encontros românticos com aquele inglês brigento...Não era justo! Não era pior que aquele esnobe...Era? N-não..Claro que não...

Mas aquele inglês demostrava... Sempre preocupado com o que o outro comia...Vestia...Fazia...Alguns podiam chamar de "Controle"... Mas sabia que era carinho...

Mesmo aquele sobrancelhas conseguia demostrar que amava seu amante...E ele, um italiano...  
>Um amante italiano perdendo para um amante inglês...<p>

_Entra in questo anore buio, non perderti per niente al mondo_  
><em>(Entre nessa escuridão, não perca mais para o mundo)<em>

Pegou com decisão o buquê e sem pensar muito no que estava prestes a fazer saiu de sua casa para a escuridão da noite. Hoje seria diferente...

_via, via, non perderti per niente al mondo_  
><em>(Saia, saia, não perca mais para o mundo)<em>

Não iria perder...Não hoje... Começou a correr pelas ruas vazias, sabia onde Antonio estaria...Sempre que brigavam em sua casa, antes de partir ele bebia vinho em um bar perto...  
>Hoje seria...Um verdadeiro amante italiano.<p>

No bar perto dali, Espanha observava triste sua taça de vinho, enquanto a girava melancolicamente com uma das mãos.

Nâo devia ter inventado toda esta historia romântica...Sabia que seu italiano não era dessas coisas...Mas nãaaao, teve que abusar de toda a sua paixão... E agora estava ali...Em um bar de esquina a caminho do aeroporto, bem longe de seu amante...

Não estava bravo com ele... Ele sempre era assim, era seu jeito, quando se apaixonou e se declarou sabia disso... Mas não negava que as vezes... As vezes...

Um amante italiano...  
>Como seria se apenas em uma noite Romano fosse...Romântico?<p>

Claro, odiaria se fosse assim o tempo todo...Afinal, esse era o seu papel!...Mas ao menos uma noite...

Uma pessoa ao seu lado ao qual nem se importou em ver quem era ligou o radio, invadindo o ambiente ironicamente de uma musica romântica italiana...Seria uma provocação da sua vida amorosa?

_Lo spettacolo d arte varia di uno innamorato di te,_  
><em>(do espetáculo de várias artes de um apaixonado por você.)<em>

Uma musica de amores italianos, justamente quando reclamava da falta de romanticismo de seu amante desta mesma nacionalidade?  
>Era ironia demais...<p>

_its wonderful, its wonderful_

Sim, sim...Podia ser lindo...Mas era triste... O fazia se lembrar de sua noite perdida...Sem falar que a voz deste cantor era...estranhamente familiar

levantou a mão para abaixar a musica...

_Via, via, vieni via con me,_  
><em>Saia, saia, saia daqui comigo<em>

Estranho... Mesmo que abaixasse a melodia...A voz continuava entoando em alto som, mesmo sem as instrumentais... O aparelho estaria quebrado?

_entra in questo amore buio pieno di uomini_  
><em>(Entre nesse lugar cheio de amores de homens)<em>

Pensando bem...A voz parecia vir...  
>Virou-se e deparou com a última coisa que imaginaria...Ainda mais nesse momento...<p>

Romano..  
>Seu Lovino...<br>Com o buquê azul de Ita-chan...

Cantando!

- L-lovino?

O Italiano desviou o olhor e ruborizou suas bochechas...E como se de repente tomasse coragem  
>voltou a encara-lo.<p>

- S...S..Spagna...P-per favore...Vieni via con me... (Espanha, por favor, saia daqui comigo) Torniamo a casa mia ... (vamos voltar para minha casa)...

Deixou o mais sutil que pode o buquê na mão do espanhol, por que o mesmo parecia ter travado numa posição de surpresa e baque. E se sentindo a pessoa mais envergonhada do mundo...O beijou..

Sim, ele Lovino Vargas beijou...  
>Publicamente seu namorado Antonio Carriedo Hernandes...<br>Sem ser obrigado, forçado, influenciado, incitado...  
>Por iniciativa própria...<p>

Se fosse realmente possivel morrer de vergonha, Romano estaria morto agora...  
>Junto com Espanha, por que o mesmo tinha CERTEZA que estava no céu agora...<p>

Entre tropeços e beijos desenfrados o espanhol pagou o bar, com direito a uma gorjeta beeem gorda, não era hoar para conferir trocos! e os dois se encaminharam de volta de onde nunca deviam ter saido...

Ou não!  
>Valia a pena atravessar duas vezes essas ruas frias de inverno italiano pelo que estavam passando agora, não?<p>

_via, via, entra e fatti un bagno caldo_  
><em>(Vá, vá, entre e tome um banho quente)<em>

Para espantar o frio, ou como uma descarada desculpa para despirem-se um ao outro, se dirigiram ao banehiro, entrando ambos embaixo de uma água escaldante, porém não mais que de seus corpos, que clamavam um ao outro em toques rapidos e consisos.

_con un accappatoio azzurro, fuori piove un mondo freddo,_  
><em>(Com um roupão azul, lá fora chove um mundo frio)<em>

Se vestiram apenas com roupões azuis simples, não estavam nem ai para o frio que fazia, nem para a atmosfera tensa de não tantos minutos antes, ou de tudo que estava a sua volta...

Só se importavam com uma coisa...

O Amor, a paixão, esta preciosa e inusitada noite romantica...Definitivamente...Espanha tinha a certeza que sempre lembraria do dia que provara de fato a veracidade sobre os melhores amantes do mundo, afinal seu amor é...

_its wonderful, its wonderful (É lindo, é lindo)_  
><em>good luck my babe!, its wonderful (Boa sorte meu amor! É lindo, é lindo, é lindo)<em>  
><em>Its wonderful, its wonderful, its wonderful (É lindo, é lindo, é lindo)<em>  
><em>I dream of you ( Eu sonho com você)<em>  
><em>chips, chips, du-du-du-du-du~~ (Batatas fritas, Batatas fritas du-du-du-du-du~~)<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Pooooooois! Ai está!<br>Gostaram? *-*  
>Essa é uma belissima musica que aparece de 'fundo' em muitos filmes<br>Um deles que gosto muito é "Sem Reservas" Um filme realmente incrível!  
>Só que eu sempre pensei que ela fosse em inglês pela pronuncia do "Via"...Para mim sempre pareceu que a canção dizia "Beer, Beer" XD'''<em>

_Uma musica perfeita para "momentos de encontros" como me disse meu amigo Nihon o/_

_Nyaai...merece Rw's? =x_


End file.
